


That's How This All Started

by Unofficial_Doctor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eventually shit will go down, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I can't stop that, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficial_Doctor/pseuds/Unofficial_Doctor
Summary: Sonny and Pete were two guys who really shouldn't have been together. The odds of them meeting, ever, were small. But somehow it happened. And thus everything follows, for better or for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny was always a fighter. Ever since he was little, if anyone he knew was ever hurt, he would seek out the root cause with a feverish determination. The people around the barrio told the story of how a seemingly sickly boy beat death and grew to the bright firecracker we know today. Despite his small size, he was always willing to defend anyone, even those he didn’t know. If he didn’t give the little people a voice, then who would?

That’s how he met Pete.

 

Pete was always a fighter, but for different reasons. Didn’t matter who the hell it was, what the hell they did, someone pissed him off, he’s coming to mess them up big time. He wasn’t the biggest guy around, but spending days running, hanging onto fire escapes to reach that one spot on the wall, it gives a guy some muscle. Life was always about him. He only had one person to look out for, and that was numero uno.

That’s until he met Sonny.

* * *

 

It was a hot summer day, and two different boys were doing what they normally did on any other day like this; one was taking a walk around town, the other painting over a blank wall. They didn’t know each other then, but they would eventually. Sonny had walked around the corner and had caught a glance of someone spraying the wall before pulling back to watch in secret. He admired this person’s smooth strokes and the colors and everything, standing there watching until some group of guys came around harassing Sonny’s painter. Being who he is, he had to go defend this artist of the people. 

So he starts running.

 

Pete thought he had the situation under control. They were just some guys, he could take them on, easy. But then he heard something coming, something fast, something loud.

“Yo, what the hell you think you’re doing?! Huh?!”

Oh. Great. It was just some kid. Couldn’t have been any older than 14, not with that height. Probably thought he was a real tough guy, jumping and yelling like that. Pete didn’t need some kid getting hurt; the little runt would blame him. The other guys were surprised of this little kid trying to act all tough. Goddamn wouldn’t shut up. Kept going on about how could they screw with some “artist of the people” bullshit. Pete was ready to take his chance, punch one of those laughing suckers and bail, but the little guy seemed to be one step ahead of him.

 

These guys were laughing at Sonny’s feeble attempts to seem threatening. They probably thought nothing of beating him up to show him his place. Sonny wouldn't take that. If these guys wouldn’t listen to his voice, well they’d have to listen somehow. That’s when he threw a punch that landed on some guy’s jaw, knocking back. Then everyone lost their shit. Fists flew, blood was spat along with some teeth, it was a mess. And little Sonny was bearing the brunt of it all. That was his problem. So willing to fight and defend others, but he can’t put anything like that toward his own safety. He wasn’t meant for all this physical confrontation, not the way he is. But damn it he was willing to do anything, anything, for the sake of someone else. So that’s why he’s here, dishing one punch and getting three in return.

It was fucking worth it.

 

Pete’s problem was that he liked to put everything on his shoulders. He couldn’t trust anyone with anything, not after everything that’s happened to him up to this point. Everything had to come down to him; food, rent, cans, you name it, he had to deal with it on his own. So when this kid came up trying to fight off these guys, Pete was ready to go. He gets beat up, no one bats an eye, but some kid gets in a fight? That would raise questions, questions he didn’t need. But then the fight started and he just couldn’t leave. Two of those jerks ganged up on him, beating the hell out of his face, but every now and then a punch wouldn’t land, and that was thanks to the kid. He kept pushing everyone away from Pete, throwing them off, taking the hit not meant for him, whatever he could. He just wouldn’t let Pete take every fist, and that honestly scared Pete.

 

Eventually, it all died down, groups going their separate ways with black eyes and bruises. Sonny stuck around with the guy he was trying to help; it’s not like he could leave him the way they were at the moment. Both of them looked pretty bad - he had this eye going on that probably wouldn’t heal for weeks - but it was worth it. The other guy stood there leaning against the wall, glaring up at the sky.

It was at this moment that Sonny actually got a good look at his artist, and now he felt weird for staring at the guy earlier. Just, damn. A smooth face leading down a strong neck, and since his shirt was cut low Sonny could see down a smooth chest, paired with strong arms; he was damn good looking. Sonny chose at that moment to look away before things got way too awkward, and the guy chose to speak.

“Why’d you do that?” That was a funny question to Sonny. Why wouldn’t he try to defend this artist and his work?

“Cause it looked like you needed help.”

“Could’ve handled it myself.” Sonny laughed at that, getting a funny look from the other.

“Yeah, sure. Four on one, that’s fair.” Silence again. Sonny didn’t know exactly why, but he kind of liked this guy, and not just because of his looks. Sure, he wasn’t bad looking, but that wasn’t the point. He seemed… lost. Like he needed someone to lean on. And so Sonny spoke up and held out a hand.

“Name’s Sonny. What’s yours?”

“Why’d you want to know?”

“Cause I think you’re cool and need a two part blue blackberry one part cherry coke slushie.” The other guy just stood there for a bit, not saying anything. Sonny didn’t understand; did he do something wrong? But then the guy laughed, and Sonny shortly joined in.The took Sonny’s hand, still laughing.

“That sounds disgusting, dude.”

“You’ll see,” Sonny replied. “Mix in some Nerds at the end. Best thing you’ll ever have."

“Sure.” Helping each other out, they walked to Usnavi’s bodega, making small talk on the way. The got along well, occasionally laughing, smiling, almost as if they've known each other since forever.

“Pete.”

“What?”

“Name’s Pete.”

And that’s how this all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone's won the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's in musical territory. Just saying.

Days passed onto weeks, with Sonny and Pete time together as often as humanly possible. Eventually, it got to a point where they were always seen in each other’s company. Usnavi had taken a disliking to Sonny’s new friend, not approving of a “vandalizing punk,” but he gradually grew to tolerate Pete, if only when Sonny was around.

Won’t stop him from chasing Pete away from the store at night, though.

* * *

 

It was a normal summer day in the beginning of July, and Pete was confused, to be perfectly honest. Only a few weeks ago he was on his own, fending for himself in the heat, and now he’s sitting in the cool bodega drinking a cold slushie with the one person he felt he could truly call his friend casually leaning against the counter, talking endlessly about something. Pete wasn’t really paying attention to what Sonny was saying. His mind was on  _ how _ Sonny was saying it; the way his hands moved with such energy and vigor, the smile that stayed on his face, the light in his eyes and how it seemed to dance with every thought that passed through Sonny’s head; Pete had plenty to distract him.

Pete didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to Sonny. He blamed it on the kid’s infectious personality, and his ability to get anyone on his side. It’s thanks to Sonny that Pete still bothers coming around the bodega, even without the Usnavi problems. Kid just made him come back every time. And Pete had taken into consideration that maybe what he was feeling was a little something more than friendship. Pete knew who he was, he wasn’t ashamed of that. A drunk night in a bathroom, you learn quite a bit about yourself.Yet, he still hasn’t told Sonny, and he’s not sure if it’s out of fear, or because it’s not important. Even if Sonny knew his preference, it wouldn’t matter. Everyone around the barrio knew that Sonny had the biggest crush ever on Nina Rosario, and she was definitely the better option. He wasn’t as smart as her, and Sonny deserves someone who’s going places. What could he do? Spray paint walls for a few bucks. That’s another thing he could thank Sonny For; now Pete actually took commissions, and being paid to paint walls was nice. Another reason why Pete chooses not to say anything. He owes Sonny too much to ask for something more.

It was a nice thing to think about, though.

Everything was interrupted by the bell on the door ringing and Usnavi walking in.

“Sonny, what did I tell you about giving out free drinks?”

“I’m not giving them out, cuz,” Sonny retorted. “I’m just making future investments for the people.”

“By sinking deeper into debt?”

“If it’s the sacrifice I have to make.” Usnavi snorted while Pete chuckled, still working on that slushie while Sonny went to grab the newspaper. All was quiet for a while, probably due to the unsavory tension between Pete and Usnavi, until Benny walked in, lifting that heavy feeling brooding in the air. Everyone had their own conversations at that point; Usnavi and Benny talked about dinner at the Rosario’s, and Pete and Sonny talked about trash they saw in the news.

And then Sonny saw it.

“ Usnavi, double check this.”

“‘Take five lotto.’ Hold up, we sold a winner yesterday?”

“Somebody won?”

“Yo, I want a cut of your cut!”

“I don’t get a cut. Yep, these numbers match!”

“What’s the payout? Don’t tell me no five hundred dollars.”

“...ninety-six thousand.”

What? Ninety-six… thousand? Dollars?

“That’s a lot of spray cans,” he muttered to himself, but no one else seemed to notice. It was already in their heads. You could do almost anything with that much money, and Benny started on putting his thoughts to words. Typical that he would be thinking of something useful, like going to business school. Then Sonny’s hand pulled on Pete’s wrist and he was dragged out of the bodega eagerly, Sonny’s trademark smile beaming.

“Where we going, Son?”

“We gotta tell the barrio! One of us, one of us won!” He was just so excited, Pete didn’t have the heart to tell him that he really didn’t want to go around spreading the news. As much as they would have wanted to, it was highly unlikely that anyone they knew won. But Pete went along with it. A happy Sonny, no matter how common, was a sight worth seeing.

* * *

Sonny couldn’t believe it. One of them won the lottery! Someone won ninety-six grand! Ninety-six-fucking-thousand! Anyone could do anything with that kind of money; Benny could get into a business school, Daniela could get that Miami breeze, Usnavi could… Usnavi could... spend a few on Vanessa, fix up the store, and... take Abuela to DR and leave the business to him, alone. That wasn't right. Usnavi's meant to run the bodega, where he was needed. Besides, what would Sonny do if his only guardians left for another country? Stay with Pete? Usnavi would freak at that.

Pete. What would he do with that kind of money? He could get something better out of life, maybe. Sonny of all people would know that Pete needs something good to come to him. But it depends. If Pete's comfortable with the way things are, Sonny can't try to force him into doing anything. That just isn’t right.

But he was curious.

"Hey, Pete," Sonny started.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do with ninety-six thousand?"

Pete answered. "Me? I don't know, get some new spray cans, some clean shirts to start up something?"

"You're boring." 

"Well, what would you do, Mr. Exciting?" Pete shot back.

"Maybe actually do something around here. I'd fix housing around here, get the barrio computers with wireless web browsing." Everyone was listening at this point, though not with the same eagerness and intensity that Sonny was delivering with his words. He didn't notice.

"You got kids living without a good education, politicians hating, racism going from latent to blatant." The crowd grew, listening in on this, and his gradually escalating voice shouting to the rooftops. He finished on a bold note, everything silent until Vanessa came up to him, smiling playfully before planting a kiss on both his cheeks.

“You are so cute!” she exclaimed. Figures.

“I was just thinking of the top of my head,” he deliberately stuttered out in response, but no one noticed. Not a single person was listening to him after that, and Sonny felt that rush from earlier slowly die and fester into something else; loneliness.

He felt abandoned at that moment, reduced to nothing more than a joke. He was lying when he said that, and everyone just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Not even his own cousin paid attention; he was back gushing over Vanessa. He took that moment to sneak away, hopefully without someone watching. He needed space, and all these people wouldn’t help ease that growing tightness in his chest. That backfired. Sonny didn’t even make it around the corner when he felt someone following him. It was Pete.

“Where you going, Son?” he asked. Just what Sonny needed. Great.

“I’m just going,” Sonny replied, indifferent.

“Where?” Pete shot back.

“Somewhere I guess,” Sonny sighed. “I just don’t want to be around people right now.”

“Why?” Jeez, why so many questions?

“‘Cause.”

“Come on, Son. I think I know you enough to know something’s up.”

“It’s just… why does nobody take me seriously?” Not even my own cousin backs me up. Am I that much of a joke?”

Pete cut him off. “Sonny, I’m gonna stop you there.”

“But it’s true! I try to say something but no one cares!”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Oh really? And who does care, hm?”

“I care.” Silence. Pete didn’t stop. “It doesn’t matter if anyone else doesn’t seem to, but don't come telling me nobody cares when I do, Sonny.” Sonny, at that point, was speechless, something that never seemed to happen with anyone else besides Pete. Sonny would say they’re just best friends, but every time Pete said something like that, Sonny couldn’t help but think that if only he wasn’t so scared, he could like Pete a little than a friend. But Sonny liked Nina; he always has, ever since she was his babysitter. She was beautiful and amazing and everything he should like in a girl, and Pete was… indescribable. Sonny never had words to describe Pete.

“Jeez man,” Sonny started nervously. “You’re sounding all mushy right there. Tone it down; I’m no kid.”

“You sure as hell act like one.”

“Touche.” They laughed a bit at that, and soon Pete motioned for Sonny to follow him back. It sounded like everybody was going wild over there.

“Come on, Son. Let’s go see what everybody’s still going on about.”

“Sure,” he replied, smiling. It was funny, how quickly things could get better with Pete around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to have their own plans tonight. It's supposed to be relaxed, uneventful.  
> The lights just had to go out.

It was hot, way too hot, even for the bodega's AC, and Sonny could metaphorically feel himself melt into nothingness. At least he had a wealthy supply of Champagne Cola with him and once the sun went down, cool breezes would soon follow. Currently, Sonny was waiting for Usnavi to come by and check the store one last time before leaving it in the hands of yours truly. Sonny was promised a lazy night; Usnavi was going with Vanessa to dinner at the Rosario's, and practically everybody was going to the club before the fireworks later tonight. It was the 4th of July after all. Sonny wasn't stressed. All he had to do is make sure the place didn't burn down before he closed up shop. Easy. After a while, too long for Sonny, Usnavi walked in the door, definitely nervous; he kept moving his eyes around frantically and his hands kept shaking.

"Jeez 'Navi, you ought to chill a bit," Sonny commented.

"Chill? I'm chill. 'Most chill you can get' chill," Usnavi spurted out, earning him a laugh from Sonny. Honestly, he loved his cousin, but sometimes he needed to slow down. Sonny couldn't blame him, though; it was his first date in forever.

"Sure 'Navi. Sure." Usnavi scurried around the store, checking everything over again and again until Sonny had enough and dragged him from the keychains to the door, reassuringly patting his back.

"'Navi, stop stressing. Appreciate the moment. You're gonna go on a date with a literal goddess. Relax a bit."

"Yeah, yeah... relax... you got everything under control here?"

"Like I said, cuz. Relax. Respira."

"You know how what to do; call me if anything happens. Anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get outta here or you're gonna be late!" Jeez, he felt like an old man, pushing a nervous Usnavi out on his first date with a girl he practically drools over. With one last word of reassurance, Usnavi stumbled out and walked, awkwardly. It was pretty funny, to be honest. Now that the overbearing cousin was gone, Sonny could relax in the now bearable heat, and it would be a slow uneventful night. Well, except for one thing, but that was later. Sonny pulled up one of the plastic chairs, set his legs on the counter, and relaxed.Such a night provides someone plenty of time to think. 

So Sonny did that. He thought about Usnavi, his one and only dorky cousin, on his date with Vanessa. Usnavi refused to call it that, but of course that didn’t stop Sonny from calling that every chance he could. He did set it up, after all. He thought about how… Usnavi could’ve left him. He hasn’t confronted Usnavi on that particular issue yet, opting to let it sit for a bit. He didn’t want to kill the mood. Besides, Usnavi probably didn’t mean any of it. Sure, the stuff that normally comes out of his mouth when he rambles is straight from his head, but Sonny can’t hold that against him. Sonny shook it off and let his mind wander again, this time to something he shouldn’t have been thinking about yet.

Pete. He and Pete had plans to set off some fireworks later tonight; apparently they weren’t that cheap ripoff shit that sometimes Usnavi gets, Pete guaranteed it. For later, when the sky got dark and not a star could be seen. Pete was going off to the club with everyone else until that time; curse him for being of age. Since he wouldn’t be around, Sonny wouldn’t have anyone to talk to, no one to waste the next couple of hours, while Pete would have plenty of interesting people around him, probably drunk. To be honest, it made Sonny jealous. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Pete dancing with pretty girls all night made Sonny worry. What’s to stop Pete from calling off tonight to hold some girl in his arms? He quickly switched over to Nina and remembered that she was probably with Benny right now; he did shoo Sonny away when he was at the top of flirting game. That also made him jealous. He decided to pin the blame on Nina and Benny and left it at that.

It did hurt, the thought Nina with Benny, probably because Sonny knew he didn’t have much of a chance. Sonny wasn’t stupid, contrary to popular belief. He knew Benny was way better than Sonny, but only for the moment. He wouldn’t give up; Sonny was willing to fight for Nina. At least that’s what he tells himself. Yet, somewhere inside, Sonny knew, if given the option, he’d let Benny walk off with Nina. She could be happier with him, and Sonny knew that. And that’s what he wanted for her. He refused to linger on the subject any longer, made himself a slushie, and drank until his brain froze.

Night had fallen now, and a good portion of Sonny’s head was gone, making him tired. He nearly dozed off a bit earlier, but he had to hold out for a little longer, long enough for Usnavi to come back.

And then the lights went out.

Sonny started off confused, thinking that something must have happened to the fuse box for all the bulbs to be out. But there was no hum from the AC, not even a whine from the two fridges holding the cold goods. Just pure silence. Sonny pulled out his phone, checking for something, anything from Usnavi. When he found nothing, not even a text, he was about to call when everything hit at once. Chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Sonny couldn't move, taking in every single sound from outside; crashes, shatters, screams. So many screams. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, his breathing accelerate, his head becoming light, desperation hitting him full force.

He has to protect the store. He has to make sure nothing goes wrong. With people in the streets, they could break in, loot it, destroy it; it would all be his fault. In that mentality, Sonny lept over the counter and ran outside, momentarily struck by how much  **louder** everything was.

What could he do, what could he possibly do against this rapidly approaching hurricane? They were powerless.

He was powerless.

* * *

Pete was on the other side of the barrio, in the middle of what would have escalated to the biggest fight ever, when the lights went out. Panic was immediate, and everyone scrambled for the doors, shoving each other for space. Pete could hear so many voices calling out; people freaking out, Usnavi and Benny calling out to their respective dates; chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Pete managed to shove his way out, planning to make a run straight home, but then he noticed how dark everything; he could barely see his own hand. Then it hit him that everything had to be out. Which means that the bodega was out.

Sonny was alone in the dark.

Immediately Pete turned and ran in the direction of the bodega, sprinting faster and faster every time he heard glass break and someone scream. He refused to leave Sonny alone; it just couldn’t be allowed. Sonny wouldn’t last in the dark, Pete knew that well enough. Sonny would fight to the teeth over anything, even for so for that damn store. Every doubt that told him he wouldn’t make it in time just pushed him forward, and he made it to see Sonny right in front, unlocking the grate. Pete ran up, yelling, “Sonny, what the hell are you doing?” His friend turned abruptly, visibly tense, and flinched before realizing it was Pete rushing up to him.

“I-I gotta guard the store,” Sonny stuttered out, still fumbling with the grate, almost mindlessly. Pete’s irritation grew gradually; Sonny shouldn’t be here, he needs to be anywhere but here. He ought to know that!

“Sonny, just leave the store. You can’t be out here; people be looting out here!” Sonny shook his head firmly in response, stopped messing with the grate and made his way back inside. Pete followed. Why doesn’t Sonny understand? He can’t be this dense right now. Yeah, he’s sixteen and you’re pretty dense at sixteen, but seriously. Sonny went to the back and pulled out an old baseball bat, holding it firmly.

“What’re you going to do with that, huh?” Pete commented sharply.

“I’m gonna defend the store,” Sonny responded softly, starting at the bat. Did he seriously think that shitty old thing’s gonna do any good?

“Are you telling me-”

Pete was cut off by the deafening sound of a gunshot. Shit. Now he absolutely had to get Sonny somewhere safe. He tried to gently pull Sonny, but he stood still, rooted in place. Despite all the noise from outside, Pete could hear Sonny’s breathing; fast, trying to be kept under control. Pete’s seen Sonny like this before, for entirely different reasons, sure, but he had to help. He walked up carefully, gently placing his hands on Sonny’s shoulders, leaning in so Sonny could hear him, foreheads making the slightest contact.

“Breathe with me Sonny. One, two, three…” Pete brought a hand up to Sonny’s face, holding it softly while directing Sonny’s gaze to his, maintaining a slow, calming rhythm. Once Sonny’s breathing slowed down to an acceptable rate, Pete turned his attention to his bag, pulling out some Roman Candles.

Sonny stuttered,” W-what’re you doing, Pete?”

“Can you get me a light Son? I can distract the vandals while you get the grate down.” Sonny began to protest, but Pete shushed him, promising that nothing would happen. Sonny nodded hesitantly, gulping thickly before scrambling for a lighter while Pete pulled out an arsenal for fireworks. He thought about how these were meant for an entirely different purpose and smiled inwardly at how either way they were going to be used for Sonny. Even if they were to fight against some punks who thought they could do anything they wanted in the dark. Both him and Sonny made their way outside, Pete with a candle in one hand and the lighter in the other. He could feel a group coming towards them, so he lit up the candle and ran at the group, swinging madly, spouting threats that he would burn them. They stopped for a moment, and then someone tried to tackle Pete’s side. He swung the candle at them, and when they didn’t back up, he dug the burning candle into them. The smell of burning clothes and eventually flesh was sickening, but Pete dug it in until they backed off, screaming in pain. He was surrounded now, seeing the shadows of pipes and bricks being waved in the air. Pete didn’t know how many people he ended up burning or beat over the head with things he grabbed after throwing away the last of the candles, but the crowd eventually got smaller until they all ran off or were dragged away. Pete’s breathing was heavy, and he looked up to see nothing. He grinned, then laughed. He was still alive, save for a couple of cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose.He looked toward the bodega, slightly hoping to see Sonny laughing right back.

But Sonny wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. The grate was still up, and a window was busted. Pete assumed the worst. He stumbled up, calling out, panic seeping in slowly. He relaxed when Sonny walked out, his bat clutched tightly. He looked so scared, and Pete didn't understand; was it him? He walked up, noticing a fresh cut on Sonny’s face and a deeper one on his arm; a sign of his failure. The point of all this was to keep Sonny safe; did it fail?

“Sonny…” Pete started softly. Sonny responded with a similar tone. “The grate wouldn’t come down, so I tried to stand guard but then some guys…”

“They hurt you? Why didn’t you-”

“You were off on your own! You think I wanted to distract you and get you hurt or something?!" There were tears in Sonny's eyes, tears that shouldn't have to be there. Sadness, anger; they shouldn't be seen on his face, they doesn't do it justice. "I...I….” Sonny's voice trailed off, and he looked down to the ground. He looked ashamed. But he shouldn’t have to be. Pete made his way closer and gently held Sonny; he returned with a tight embrace, as if Sonny was afraid Pete would disappear if he let go. Pete rubbed small circles into Sonny’s back as he sobbed.

“Shh. It’s okay, Son. Listen.” Pete lifted up Sonny’s face to look at his, Sonny’s eyes red with tears. Pete felt a pang in his chest; Sonny doesn't deserve to look like this. “You don’t have to tell me anything. We tried. That’s what matters, right?” Sonny nodded, burying his face into Pete’s chest again. They couldn’t stay here, as much as Pete didn’t want to move, to let go. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from Sonny, but he didn’t let go of his hand.

“Let’s get out of here,” Pete proposed.

“Yeah… But first we’re getting the first aid kit from the back. Can’t let you look like that.” Sonny smiled a little at Pete, which Pete returned. He had an idea. An idea to help that smile of his grow a little brighter.

“Fair enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing quite like a sunrise on a fire escape.

Sonny should learn to appreciate the fire escapes more. They're all always there, useful for that moment of solace and privacy, hooked up to buildings stretching up to the sky. Somehow you’re someplace different by climbing up a few flights of stairs. And that’s what Sonny needed right now; someplace distant, away from the noise and the streets, where he wouldn’t feel the heavy ball of guilt sitting in his stomach from leaving the bodega alone. Chances are it’s been trashed, maybe even straight up after they left. Usnavi would come back and find everything wrecked and blame him and- but it can’t get to him here. He’s told himself it’s just a break; won’t do him any good worrying Usnavi over both the bodega and Sonny’s wounds. That’s a little argument he can keep to himself. That’s why he’s here on the farthest fire escape from the store with Pete dabbing a cut on Sonny’s face with rubbing alcohol. Not the most comfortable way to be, but better than being down there. Sonny had already done what he could for Pete’s cuts, bandages along his arms, nothing covering that nasty gash on his stomach; there wasn’t a big enough bandage for it.

“Don’t jab me in the eye, man,” Sonny complained, leaning away from Pete’s hand.

“Well, you moving doesn’t help,” Pete responded, feigning seriousness. “Get back over here.” Sonny just stayed where he was, leaning back as much as he could without falling, grinning while doing so.

Somehow in the dark he could see Pete’s face, or at least everything that shouldn’t have been there; wads of patches on the side, bruises around the eye, dried blood under the nose, blemishes that shouldn't be there. It's kinda his fault, isn't it? If he hadn't been so weak, if he could have made Pete leave…

“Sonny, I'm serious.” Pete pulled Sonny toward him, Sonny pouting. “You know you can't leave that cut like that.”

“I know, but you shouldn't be stabbing my eye with alcohol,” Sonny complained. “You're gonna burn it out.”

“If you stopped moving that wouldn't be a problem,” Pete said, smiling.

“Then make me,” Sonny slipped out, impulsive. If Pete hadn't laughed at that, things probably would have taken a turn for the awkward. He prayed that Pete didn't notice the warmth that filled his cheeks. If Pete did, he didn't say, and stuck on the last patch Sonny needed.

Now the important thing was out of the way, and quiet fell. Sonny moved so that his legs dangled off the platform, head resting on the railing. Pete soon moved over next to him, holding onto his shoulder and pulling Sonny close. Sonny leaned in, taking in the warmth. He looked at the sky, and gasped ever so slightly; beautiful. Stars scattered across it like a sheet, glistening burning flames. The seemed so familiar, in a way, even if he’d never seen them like this before.

And they stayed like that, in silence, relaxed, him still leaning against Pete’s shoulder, Pete leaning against his head. His fat was going to fall off but he didn’t care; he didn’t want to move.

"You okay, Sonny?" Pete asked softly.

"Never better," he replied.

"You look like shit though."

"So do you."

The chaotic air gradually died down, the riots stopped, and everything was at rest. At some point Sonny got tired of sitting and stood up, stretching before leaning forward against the rail.

"What you did was stupid, you know."

"Stupidly brilliant."

"You tried to fight a mob with roman candles.

"It was something." Sonny kicked him in the side playfully, chuckling out, "Yeah. It sure was." The sky was losing its darkness, a faint orange threatening to break on the skyline.

"Wow. We've been here all night, man." Pete stood up, leaning back on the rail, elbows resting on it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sonny turned away slightly, biting his lip while smiling.

"I guess not."

The sun peaked out, bathing everything in its golden glow; Pete never looked so flawless as he did now. Even with every blemish, he somehow looked amazing, and he had this goofy smile and everything. Sonny laughed, and looked out to the sunrise. It gave him time to think of what happened, what is, and what could be. It was pretty nice.

* * *

 

_What the heck am I gonna do?_ was the phrase cycling through Pete's head at the moment. Is it because that mess down there is over, or wad it the view? Cause it was something. Sunlight spreading bright colors of orange and gold, warming the air and mixing the colors beautifully. It rivaled even the most elaborate of art pieces.

But did anything compare to Sonny? Even with the reminders of last night, his face was flawless, breathtaking, something straight out of a dream. Warm light flooded his eyes and brightened that shade of coffee that he loved to see. Nothing could be better than this. He didn't even have to talk, and Pete appreciated it. Not that Sonny talking wasn't something he liked; it's that what they should talk about would be the blackout, and chances were that no one wanted that.

But there was something else he could address; the buzzing in Sonny's pocket.

"Sonny, your phone." Sonny looked back confused, then realized that his phone was in fact going off. He pulled it out and read the ID.

"It's Usnavi," Sonny said.

"Ain't you gonna answer it?" Pete asked. Sonny juggled the phone in his hands, contemplating something.

"I should, right?"

Yeah," Pete replied. Sonny shoved it back in his pocket and shrugged.

"He can wait."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You sure you oughta do that?"

"If he waited through the whole damn blackout to check up on me, he can wait a while more." Now Pete was the one shrugging now, glancing off to some place before turning his attention back to Sonny. He was looking out to the block again, head probably off somewhere far away, and then he said something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sonny voiced softly.

"Yeah," Pete agreed. "But I see something better."

"Oh really?” Sonny turned his head to look at Pete. “And what would that be?" Pete moved his hand to gently place a finger over his lips. 

"Well, it's a secret.”

"Mmhm,” Sonny hummed. “Sure."

"Come on, it it really that hard for you to see?"

"I can't see what you see Pete, obviously." Pete put on a warm smile, not taking a moment to even think about the words that came out.

"It's you, Sonshine."

The sweetest blush ran into Sonny's cheeks and Pete loved it. The way the color softened Sonny and it made him smile; Pete thought he'd like to kiss those cheeks, run his fingers across the patches of freckles that littered Sonny's face. Daydreaming wasn't something he was prone to, but he couldn't help himself. Simple things, like sneaking kisses behind Usnavi's back at the bodega, walking down the street holding Sonny close, everything and anything at once. He'll never say it, but Pete is falling, falling more and more into some wonderful feeling that he couldn't quite place. Maybe some day, when he wasn't scraping by day by day, when he wouldn't be a poor influence, he'll do something about this falling.

Sonny stretched, then moved his way over to the ladder that would go down through the platforms all the way to the ground.

"Finally leaving?" Pete asked.

Sonny replied, "I mean, I kinda got what I wanted." Pete let a sly smile slip onto his face.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied.”

"Trust me, I am."

"You gonna be okay?"

"It's Usnavi. What's the worse he could do? Suspend my right to the slushie machine?"

"Just... take it easy. Listen to his side of the story."

"Yeah sure,” Sonny brushed off. “See you later."

"See you."

Sonny slid down the ladder out of Pete’s slight, so Pete turned his gaze to the morning palette of the sky. He heard Sonny call out and he turned to lean over the rail and looked down. Sonny was sitting on the rail of a platform a few floors down, leaning back and dangerously close to falling. But he had the goofiest grin on his face; Pete couldn’t help but smile madly in return.

“You stop by the bodega, you hear me?” Sonny yelled upward. “Free Mountain Dew mix, with extra Jolly Ranchers, on me!”

“You better go before you end up falling off the rail!” Pete yelled back. Sonny laughed, launched himself forward onto the safety of the platform and practically sped to the ground. Pete kept smiling, watching Sonny run off until he waved and was out of Pete’s sight.

Now he needed something to distract himself with for the next few hours; he wasn’t getting any sleep after all that. He wanted to do something special for Sonny.

Then it hit him. An idea for something amazing.

Pete rushed down the fire escape and ran to one place, the one building with, perhaps, the cleanest wall he’s ever seen. It was far, farther than he’d be willing to go on a normal day, but he found it by chance and a pure clean wall like that had to be saved for something special.

This was going to be the best piece he'd ever make. And if it doesn't get the message across, then Sonny would have to be the most oblivious person Pete's ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG.  
> Yeah it's been a while since I've updated this. I do plan to continue with this story, it's just that I'm lazy. But that's past so here take this.  
> Take it.  
> Take perhaps the fluffiest thing I've ever written.


End file.
